SonicandKnuckles's Thomas Parody Casts
Welcome to SonicandKnuckles' Thomas Parody Casts page. These casts that I've started are new from scratch. The casts will be updated from time to time. Please Note: If you, I repeat, if you edit, add, change, or even delete any of the casts, you will get blocked, and I really mean it! Also, if you have any questions for me, please leave one on my talk page. Thanks. :) Casts Thomas/TUGS (ENGINES) *Thomas as Ten Cents (Thomas and Ten Cents are both the main heroes) *Edward as Big Mac (Edward and Big Mac are both No. 2) *Toby as OJ (Toby and OJ are both old) *Gordon as Top Hat (Gordon and Top Hat are both No. 4) *James as Warrior (James and Warrior both No. 5) *Henry as Hercules (Henry and Hercules both have names beginning with "H") *Percy as Sunshine (Percy and Sunshine are both the youngest) *Duck as Grampus *The Fat Controller as Captain Star *Diesel as Zorran (Diesel and Zorran are both the main villains) *Splatter and Dodge as Zebedee and Zak *Arry and Bert as Zip and Zug *The Angry Policeman as Captain Zero *Dennis as Izzy Gomez (Dennis and Izzy Gomez asr both lazy) *Emily as Lillie Lightship *Rosie as Sally Seaplane *Donald and Douglas as Frank and Eddie *Oliver as Puffa (Oliver and Puffa are both trains) *Neville as The Goods Trains *Arthur as The Coast Guard *Fergus as Messanger *Diesel 10 as Johnny Cuba (Diesel 10 and Johnny Cuba are both violent and aggressive) (Diesel 10 is evil in TATMR) *Pinchy as Jack (Pinchy and Jack are both claws) *Murdoch as Boomer (Murdoch and Boomer are both orange) *Den and Dart as The Green Eyed Pirates *Stepney as Sea Rogue (Stepney and Sea Rogue both had to be rescued) *Duke as Sea Rogue's Uncle *Salty as Billy Shoepack (Salty and Billy Shoepack both have West Country Accents) *Bertie as Little Ditcher *BoCo as Fire Tug *Bill and Ben as Burke and Blair (Both pairs have names beginning with "B") *Belle as Pearl *Spencer as Nantucket (Spencer is a villain in HOTR) *The Trucks as The Shrimpers *Butch as Scuttlebutt Pete *The Forman as The Quarry Master *Isobella as The Princess Alice (Isobella and The Princess Alice are both royalty) *Madge as The Fulton Ferry Thomas/Theodore Tugboat (Skarloey Steam Train) *Skarloey as Theodore (Skarloey and Theodore are both red) *Rheneas as Hank *Peter Sam as Foduck *Sir Handel as George *Lady as Emily *Mr. Percival as The Dispatcher (Mr. Percivel and The Dispatcher are both in charge of The Narrow Gauge Engines and The Theodore Tugs) *Duncan as Guysborough (Duncan and Guysbrough are both rude) *Smudger as Oliver (Smudger and Oliver are both mean) *Daisy as Carla *Bulgy as Snorri the Viking Ship (Bulgy and Snorri the Viking Ship are both mean) *Molly as Sigrid (Molly and Sigrid are both kind) *Mavis as Rebecca *Caroline as Pugwash *Elizabeth as Constance *Harvey as Shelbourne *Mighty Mac as Phillip as Phillmore *Bertram as Nortumberland *Rusty as Baddeck Thomas/Salty's Lighthouse (Stepney's Railway) *Stepney as Salty *Bertie as Claude *Harvey as Octo the Octopus *Annie and Clarabel as Sophie and Sadie *Madge as Aunt Chovie *Molly and Aroura *The Trucks as The Clams *Thomas as Ten Cents *Edward as Big Stack *Toby as Otis *Gordon as Top Hat *James as Warrior *Henry as Hercules *Emily as Sunshine *Lady Hatt as Captain Star *Spencer as Zorran (I'm having Diesel as Zorran in TUGS and Spencer as Zorran in Salty's Lighthouse) *Donald as Zebee (Zebedee became good in Salty's Lighthouse) *Douglas as Zak (Zak became good in Salty's Lighthouse) *Ben as Zug (Zug became good in Salty's Lighthouse) *Bill as Zip (Zip became good in Salty's Lighthouse) *Mr. Percival as Captain Zero (Captain Zero became good in Salty's Lighthouse) *Duck as Grampus *Lady as Lillie Lightship *Flora as Little Dicher *Rosie as Sally Seaplane *Percy as Boomer (Bommer had a high piched voice in Salty's Lighthouse) *Oliver as Stanlety/Chooch *Bulgy as Scoop (I'll have Pinchy for Jack in TUGS and Bulgy for Scoop in SL) *Boco as Red Fin *Rusty as Cappy (The Coast Guard and his Messanger were merged into Cappy in Salty's Lighthouse) *Murdoch as Steamer *Salty as Anthony-George *Cranky as Bigg Basil *George as Captain Smith *Hector as Lord Stinker *Butch as Scuttlebutt Pete (Who is Tow-a-Loong Stephen?) *Freddie as The Fulton Ferry (Both have names beginning with "F") (The Fulton Ferry became a male in Salty's Lighthouse) *Old Slow Coach as Grace *Diesel as Sea Rogue (Sea Rogue became evil in Salty's Lighthouse) *Den and Dart as Sea Rouge's Henchboats (As seen in L&RF's SL Redub, 'Pirate on the Loose') *Duke as Paul Thomas/Garfield (Gordon and Friends) *Gordon as Garfield *The Fat Controller as Jon Arbuckle *Duck as Odie *Cranky as Binky the Clown *Lady Hatt as Liz Arbuckle *Bill/Ben as Nermal *Mavis as Penelope *Thomas as Orson *James as Roy *Percy as Booker *Oliver as Sheldon *Henry as Wade *Harvey as Bo *Emily as Lanolin *Diesel as The Weasel *Arry as The Fox *Bert as Gort *Dodge as Wart *Splatter as Mort *Salty as Fred Duck *Toad as Newton *Diesel 10 as The Wolf *Edward as Plato *Spencer as Aloysius (Spencer is evil in HOTR) *Arthur as Edward R. Furrow (Edward R. Furrow's voice suits Arthur) *The Trucks as The Worms *Toby as The Old Pig *Dennis as Floyd *Tom Tipper as Herman Post *Hank as Cactus Jake *S.C.Ruffey as Madman Murray *Donald as What the Dog *Douglas as Who the Dog *Duncan as Where the Dog *Billy as Billy Buddy Bear *Stanley as Bobby Buddy Bear *Bertie as Bertie Buddy Bear *Flora as Betty Buddy Bear *Ferdinand as Bernie *Neville as Dick Drake *Mallard as Wailan *The Diesel as the salesman fox *Burke and Blair (from TUGS) as Redome and weep *Murdoch as Wade's dad *Molly as Mrs. Chicken *Rosie as Cloe *Boco as The Police Dog Thomas/Sonic (Thomas the Hedgehog Engine) *Thomas as Sonic (Thomas and Sonic are both the main heroes) *Percy as Tails (Percy and Tails are both the youngest) *James as Antione (James and Antione are both vain) *Duck as Rotor (Rotor's voice suits Duck) *Emily as Princess Sally (Thomas as a crush on Emily, just like Sonic has a crush on Princess Sally) *Molly as Bunnie Rabbot (Molly and Bunnie Rabbot are both kind) *Edward as Uncle Chuck (Edward and Uncle Chuck are both blue and they're both kind) *Gordon as Knuckles *Rosie as Amy Rose *Lady as Cream *Diesel as Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Eggman (Diesel and Dr. Robotnik are both the main villains) (The Robotnik in AOSTH and Sonic X and The Robotnik in SATAM and SU are not different people, they're the same) *Bulgy as Snivley *Scruffey as Cluck *Arry and Bert as Scratch and Grounder *George as Coconuts *Elizabeth as Mama Robotnik (Elizabeth and Mama Robotnik are both mothers of Diesel and Dr. Robotnik) *Madge as Dulcy (Dulcy's voice suits Madge) *Murdoch as Ari *The Fat Controller as King Acorn *Daisy as Breezy *Hector as Robotnik Jr. *Belle as Lupe *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Nicole *Isobella as Sonia *Alfie as Manic (Alfie and Manic are both green) *Den as Sleet *Dart as Dingo *Jack as Cyrus (Cyrus's voice suits Jack) *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Bartleby *Mavis as Rouge *Skarloey as Chris *Rheneas as Danny *Toby as Chuck Thorndyke *Henrietta as Cheese *Henry as Espio *Billy as Charmy (Billy and Charmy are both silly) *BoCo as Vector *Spencer as Shadow (Spencer is a villain in HOTR) *Diesel 10 as Gerald Robotnik (Diesel 10 is a villain in TATMR) Thomas/Rayman (Thomas) *Thomas as Rayman (Thomas and Rayman are both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox (Edward and Globox are both blue and good friends with Thomas and Rayman) *Harold as Murfy (Both flying) *Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) *Toad as Sam the Snake *Molly as Uglette (Molly and Uglette are both wifes to Edward and Globox and good friends to Thomas and Rayman) *James as Polokus (James and Polokus are both vain) *Percy, Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Caboose (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"), Luke, Toots (Porky's Railroad), Ivor (Ivor the Engine), Tom Jerry (Onion Pacific), Blue (Azul) (Dora the Expleror), Greendale Rocket (Postman Pat), Boxhill (RWS), Rasmus (Casey Jr and Friends), Chip (The Little Engine That Could), and Steam Lokey (Paul Bunyan) as The Globox Kiddies *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Emily and Ly the Fairy are both the main females) *Rosie as Tily (Both cute) *Donald, Gordon, Douglas, Bill, Salty, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, City of Truro (RWS), Casey Jr (Dumbo), Johnny (The Brave Engineer), Tootle (Little Golden Book Land), Pufle (Steam Train) Toyland Express (Babes in Toyland), Rustee (Rustee Rails), Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"), Doc (The Little Engine That Could), Huey (Dora the Explorer), Harry Hogwarts (Harry Potter "2001 and 2011"), Alfred (Porky's Railroad), Neville, Murdoch, Jason (Back of the Knodilike), Shelbert (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"), Flynn, Hector, and Pete (The Little Engine That Could), Rusty, Shelbert, Freight Engine, (The Little Engine That Could ' 2011'), Dougal Train (The Magic Roundabout), & Sir Reginald (Madeline) as The Teensies *Tillie (The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Duncan as Houdini *Belle as Betilla the Fairy *Lady as Raybeauty (Fan-made Rayman Character) *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician *Whiff as Joe *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Devious Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard are both the main villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Paxton as Ninjaws *George as Jano the Guardian of the Cave of Bad Dreams (George and Jano are both evil) *Scruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Brakevan as Foutch *Smudger as Andre *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is evil in TATMR) *Cerberus (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Reflux the Knaaren *Linus (The Brave Locomotive) as Hardrox *Duke as Bzzit *Huey (Dora the Explorer) as Mozzy *Bertram as Grolem 13 *Bulstrode as Moskito *Boco as the Photographer *Owen as the Bubble Owner *Daisy as Razorwife *Bulgy, Den, Dart, Norman, Sidney, Arry, Bert, Fred (RWS), Silver Fish (Porky's Railroad), Jacob (An American Tail Trilogy), Sixteen (RWS), D199 (RWS), The Foriegn Engine (RWS), Old Stuck-Up (RWS) Horrid Lorries, Splatter, Dodge, Max, Monty, Montana (Play Safe), Silver Fish (Porky's Railroad), Samson (The Brave Locomotive), Steam Engine (AICP Minneapolis 2007), The Horrid Lorries, and Season 1 Trucks as the Knaarens, Jano's Minions, Robot-Pirates, Hoodlums, Zombie Chickens, and Anti-toons *Troublesome Trucks as the Raving Rabbids *Cranky as Umber (Stone Coloccus) *D261 as The Magician (Rayman Origins) *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) *Narrow Gauge Trucks as the Black Lums *Madge as Betina *Caroline as Flips *Salty as LacMac *Fearless Freddie as Cookie *Farnsworth (The Little Engine That Could) as Inspector Grub *Mavis as Grub's Girlfriend (Mavis is evil in Season 3) *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman *Evil Edward as Dark Globox *The Chinese Dragon as Big Mama *and more Thomas/Scooby Doo (Percy Doo) *Percy as Scooby Doo *Thomas as Shaggy *Henry as Fred *Emily as Daphne *Rosie as Velma *Suck as Scooby-Dum *Billy as Scrappy Doo *Troublesome Trucks and Z-Stacks as Villains *Policeman as A Police Officer *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Batman *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Robin *Edward as Uncle Nathaniel *Toby as Mr. McKnight *Oliver as Jerry Reed *Harvey as Omar *Stepney as Gibby Morton *Daisy as Lena Dupree *Elizabeth as Simone Lenoir and Mrs. Cutler *Diesel as Ben Ravencroft *Diesel 10 as the Phanto, Virus *The Fat Controller as The Mayor *Lady, Annie and Clarabel as The Hex Girls (Thorn, Dusk and Luna) *Lorry 1 as Max *Lorry 2 as Steve *Lorry 3 as Larua (I know, Lorry 3 is male) *Molly as Crystal *Rusty as Amber (I know, Rusty is male) *BoCo as Officer Wembley *Duke as Professor Kaufman *Arthur as Eric *Spencer as Bill *Donald as Laurel *Douglas as Hardy *The Pack as the Harlem Globotrotters *Alfie as Dribbles *Isobella as Granny (of the Globotrotters) *Gordon as Batman *James as Robin Thomas/Alvin and The Chipmunks (Thomas and The Engines) *Thomas as Alvin (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Simon (Both clever and wearing blue) *Percy as Theodore (Both the youngest and wearing green) *The Fat Controller as David Seville (Both in charge) *Diesel as Ian (Both evil) *Lady as Claire (Clare's voice suits Lady) *Emily as Brittany (Both Girlfriends to Thomas and Alvin) *Molly as Jeanette (Both Girlfriends to Edward and Simon) *Rosie as Eleanor (Eleanor's voice suits Rosie) *Lady Hatt as Miss Miller (Miss Miller's voice suits Lady Hatt) Thomas/The Little Engine That Could (Emily the Emerald Engine That Could) *Emily as Tillie (Tillie's voice suits Emily) *Mavis as Georgia *Edward as Doc (Edward and Doc are both wise) *Spencer as Farnsworth (Spencer and Farnsworth are both silver) *Gordon as Pete (Gordon and Pete are both steam engines) *Toby as Jebediah (Jebediah's voice suits Toby) *Thomas as Chip (Chip's voice suits Thomas) *Cranky as Tower (Cranky and Tower are both tall) *Percy as Eric (Percy and Eric are both the youngest) *Elizabeth as Jill *Henry as Rollo the Clown (Rollo's voice suits Henry) *Daisy as Grumpella (Daisy and Grumpella are both bossy) *Stanley as Chippers the Toy Monkey *Donald and Douglas as The Giraffes *Duck as Perky the Baby Elephant *Stepney as Handy Pandy *Oliver as Strech (Oliver and Strech are both Western) *Molly as Missy (Molly and Missy both names begin with "M") *Duke, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Mighty Mac and Freddie as Toy Soldiers/Teddy Bears/Cake-Carrying Mice *Diesel as The Big Wolf (Diesel and The Big Wolf are both creepy and scary) *Bertie as The Little Wolf *Bulgy as The Eagle (The Eagle's voice suits Bulgy) *Diesel 10 as The Voice Inside The Cave Thomas/Horrid Henry (Horrid Diesel) *Diesel as Horrid Henry (Diesel and Horrid Henry are both the main villains) *Thomas as Perfect Peter (Thomas and Perfect Peter are both the main protagonists) *Lady Hatt as Mum (Mum's voice suits Lady Hatt) *Sir Topham Hatt as Dad (Dad's voice suits Sir Topham Hatt) *S.C.Ruffey as Fang the Hampster *Bertie as Fluffy the Cat *Diesel 10 as Mutant Max (Diesel 10 is evil in TATMR) *Arry as Rude Ralph (Rude Ralph's voice suits Arry) *Bert as Mischievous Mike (Mischievous Mike's voice suits Bert) *Daisy as Moody Margaret (Moody Margaret's voice suits Daisy) *Old Slow Coach as Margaret's Mum *Toby as Margaret's Dad *Mavis as Sour Susan (Sour Susan's voice suits Mavis) *Edward as Brainy Brain (Edward and Brainy Brain are both smart) *Henry as Anxious Andrew *Emily as Gorgeous Gurinder (Emily and Gorgeous Gurinder are both beautiful) *Molly as Lazy Linda *Lady as Singing Soraya (Singing Soraya's voice suits Lady) *Rosie as Prizzy Polly (Prizzy Polly's voice suits Rosie) *Duncan as Pimply Paul *Murdoch as Beefy Bert *Percy as Goody-Goody Gordon *Duck as Tidy Ted *Oliver as Spotless Sam *Boco as Aerobic Al *Stepney as Jolly Josh *Dennis as Weepy William *George as Greedy Graham *Spencer as Slimy Sammy (Spencer is a villain in HOTR) *Elizabeth as Miss Battle-Axe *Caroline as Mrs. Battle-Axe *Madge as Miss Lovely (Miss Lovely's voice suits Madge) *Gordon as Mr. Mossy (Mr. Mossy's voice suits Gordon) *The Refreshment Lady as Miss OddBod *The Angry Policeman as Soggy Sid *James as Stuck-Up Steve *Flora as Rich Aunt Ruby *Bulgy as Bossy Bill *Hector as Big Boss *D261 as Mr. Nerdon *The Troublesome Trucks as The Killer Boy Rats *Splatter and Dodge as The Brickhouse Boys *Skarloey as Peter's Angel *Smudger as Peter's Devil *The Stationmaster's Wife as Rabid Rebecca Thomas/Noddy's Toyland Adventures (Percy's Sodor Adventures) *Thomas as Noddy (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Big Ears (Both wearing blue) *Stepney as Bumpy (Both grateful) *Emily as Tessie Bear (Both pretty) *Henry as Mr. Tubby Bear *Madge as Mrs. Tubby Bear *Spencer as Master Tubby Bear (Spencer is evil in HOTH) (Master Tubby Bear's voice suits Spencer) *Gordon as Mr. Plod *Duck as Mr. Milko (Mr. Milko's voice suits Duck) *Murdoch as Mr. Jumbo *Percy as Clockwork Mouse (Both small) (Clockwork Mouse's voice suits Percy) *Rosie as Sally Skittle (Sally Skittle's voice suits Rosie) *James as Bert Monkey (Both Vain) (Bert Monkey's voice suits James) *Daisy as Martha Monkey (Both Bossy and Troublesome) *Molly as Dinah Doll (Dinah Doll's voice suits Molly) *Elizabeth as Miss Pink Cat (Miss Pink Cat's voice suits Elizabeth *Toby as Mr. Sparks *Boco as Mr. Train Driver (Mr. Train Driver's voice suits Boco) *Harvey as Mr. Wobbly Man *Salty as Sammy Sailor (Salty and Sammy Sailor both have West Contry accents) *The Fat Controller as Mr. Straw (Both wear Top Hats) *Lady Hatt as Mrs. Straw (Both married to The Fat Controller and Mr. Straw) *Neville as Mr. Noah (Mr. Noah's voice suits Neville) *Belle as Mrs. Noah (Both married to Neville and Mr. Noah) *Bert as as Sly *Diesel as Gobbo (Both the main villains and are evil and horrid) *Arry as Harry Slime (from Avenger Penguins) *Bertie as Noddy's Car *Oliver as Bunkey (Bunky's voice suits Oliver) *Hiro as Father Christmas Thomas/Magic Roundabout (Sodor Roundabout) *James as Dougal the Dog (James and Dougal are both vain) (Dougal's Voice Suits James) *Emily as Florence (Florence's Voice Suits Emily) (Both Beautiful and Friendly) *Murdoch as Dylan (Both dislike noise) *Percy as Brain the Snail (Both small) *Rosie as Ermintrude the Cow (Both pink) (Ermintrude's Voice Suits Rosie) *Thomas as Zebedee (Both cheerful) *Daisy as The Train (female) (The female Train's voice suits Daisy) *Gordon as The Train (male) (Both engines and are both important) *Edward as Mr. Rusty *Henry as Mr. McHenry *Duck as Paul (Paul's voice suits Duck) *Oliver as Basil (Basil's voice suits Oliver) *Lady as Rosalie (Rosalie's vice suits Lady) *Madge as Penelope the Spider (Penelope's voice suits Madge) *Bill and Ben as The Tein Birds *Molly as The Alarm Clock (female) (Molly and The female Alarm Clock are both sensitive) *Billy as The Alarm Clock (male) (Billy and The male Alarm Clock are both funny) *Caroline as The Music Box (female) *Bulgy as The Music Box (male) (Bulgy and The male Music Box are both rude) *Diesel as Buxton the Blue Cat (Buxton's Voice Suits Diesel, because Diesel and Buxton are both evil) *Elizabeth as Madame Blue (Madame Blue's Voice Suits Elizabeth) *Smudger as the Cannon *Diesel 10 as Zeebad Thomas/An American Tail (A Sodor Tale) *Thomas as Fivel Mousekewitz *Lady Hatt as Mama Mousekewitz *The Fat Controller as Papa Mousekewitz *Mavis as Tayna Mousekewitz *Henry as Henri *Diesel 10 as Warren T. Rat *Dennis as Digit *Spencer as Moe *Edward as Tony Toponi *Molly as Bridget *Duck as Honest John *Percy as Tiger *James as Jimmy *Oliver as Happy Train *Bertie as Tugs the Boat Thomas/An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (A Sodor Tail: Thomas Goes West) *Thomas as Fievel Mousekewitz *Lady Hatt as Mama Mousekewitz *The Fat Controller as Papa Mousekewitz *Mavis as Tanya Mousesekewitz *Emily as Tasha Mousekewitz *Toby as Wylie Burp *Diesel as Cat R. Waul *Bulgy as Chula *Daisy as Missy Kitty Thomas/Fievel's American Tails (Thomas' Sodor Tails) *Thomas as Fievel Mousekewitz *Percy as Tiger *Lady Hatt as Mama Mousekewitz *The Fat Controller as Papa Mousekewitz *Mavis as Tanya Mousekewitz *Emily as Yasha Mouskewitz *Diesel as Cat R. Waul *Bulgy as Chula *D261 as Sweet Williams *Splatter and Dodge as The 2 Alley Cats *Daisy as Miss Kitty *The Thin Controller as The Phptpgrapher Thomas/Young Ones (Young Engines) *James as Vyvyan (Both destructive) *Thomas as Rick (Both cheeky boys) *Henry as Neil (Both hippies) *Gordon as Mike (Both leaders) *The Fat Controller as Mr. Bolowski (Both Fat) *Diesel as The TV Detector Man (Both evil) *Edward as Bambi (Both sensible) *Murdoch as Lord Monty (Lord Monty's voice suits Murdoch) *Spencer as Lord Snot (Lord Snot's voice suits Spencer) *Lady as Miss Money Stirling (Miss Money Stirling's voice suits Lady) *Stepney as Mr. Kendle-Mintcake (Both cheerful) *Toby as Cliff Richard (Both peaceful) *Emily, Molly, Rosie and Mavis as The Amazulu (All Female) *Daisy as Vyvyan's Mum (Both moody and troublesome) *Elizabeth as Thatcher (Both mean and evil) Thomas/The Simpsons (The Trainsons) *Thomas as Homer (Thomas and Homer are both the main heroes) *Emily as Marge (Emily and Marge are both the main females) *Percy as Bart (Percy and Bart are both young and cheeky) *Rosie as Lisa (Rosie and Lisa are both cute) *Lady as Maggie *Gremlin as Santa's Little Helper *TFC's Cat as Snowball *Duke as Grandpa Abe *Mighty as Carl *Mac as Lenny *James as Moe *Edward as Ned Flanders *Molly as Maude Flanders *Bill and Ben as Rod and Todd *Diesel as Mr. Burns *Boco as Waylon Smitters *Gordon as Principal Skinner *Elizabeth as Agnes Skinner *Duck as Martin *Oliver as Milhouse *Daisy as Edna Krabappel *Cranky as Krusty the Clown *Salty as The Sea Captain *Henry as Barney Gamble *Bertie as Sideshow Mel *George as Sideshow Bob *Bulgy as Comic Book Guy *TFC as Chief Wiggum *Billy as Ralph Wiggum *Arry as Nelson *Bert as Jimbo *Dodge as Kearney *Splatter as Dolph *Diesel 10 as Fat Tony *Zorron (from TUGS) as Snake *Dennis as Apu *Duncan as Groundskipper Willie *Toby as Reverend Lovejoy *Mavis as Helen Lovejoy *Jack as Cletus *Isobella as Brandine *Byron as Otto *Hector as Mayor Quimby *Spencer as Superintendent Chalmers *Annie and Clarabel as Patty and Selma *Whiff as Dr. Nick *Stanley as Dr. Hibbert *Freddie as Old Gil *Sir Handel as Professor Frink *Harold as Disco Stu *Toad as Bumblebee Man *The Spiteful Breakvan as Frank Grimes *Madge as Homer's Mum *Flora as Lurann *Murdoch as Rainer Wolfcastle *The Stationmaster's Wife as Judge Constable Harm *Stepney as John *A pair of Troublesome Trucks as Kang and Kobos Thomas/Sooty (The Thomas Show) *Thomas as Sooty *James as Sweep *Emily as Soo *Gordon as Matthew Corbett *Percy as Scampi *Edward as Harry Corbett Thomas/Bodger and Badger (James and Thomas) *James as Bodger (Bodger's voice suits James) *Thomas as Badger (Bager's voice suits Thomas) *Emily as Mousey (Mousey's voice suits Emily) *Edna Krabapple (from The Simpsons) as Mrs. Trout *The Stationmaster's Wife as Mrs. Bogart *Old Slow Coach as Miss Moon *Elizabeth as Mrs. Dribble *Rosie as Vicky *Bertie ad Luigi the Italain Badger *Mavis as Miss Peake *Diesel as Mr. Smart *Dennis as Elton *Isobella as Mavis *Diesel 10 as The Bad Tempered Man (from Washday) *Daisy as Mrs. Smelly *Molly as Millie *Percy as China *Henry as Mr. Tucknott *Fergus as Mr. Wilson *Spencer as Mr. Gripper Thomas/Mario (Super Thomas Bros.) *Thomas as Mario (Thomas and Mario are both the main stars of the show) *Edward as Luigi (Edward and Luigi are both good friends Thomas and Mario) *Percy as Yoshi (Percy and Yoshi are both Young and Green) *Rosie as Birdo *Emily as Peach *Molly as Daisy *Duck as Toad *Diesel as Bowser (Diesel and Bowser are both evil and they both want to rule the world) *Arry as Wario (Arry and Bert are both brothers, just like Wario and Waluigi) *Bert as Waluigi (Bert and Arry are brothers, just like Waluigi and Wario) *Daisy as Wendy O Koopa *Gordon as Donkey Kong *Jack as Baby Mario *Alfie as Baby Luigi *Rusty as Baby Yoshi *Lady as Baby Peach *Truck as Koopa Troopa/Goomba *Duke as Toadsworth *Duncan as Bowser Jr. *Oliver as Diddy Kong *Spencer as Boshi *Hector as Boo *James as Ooogtar Thomas/Pokemon (Enginemon) *Thomas as Ash Ketchum *Percy as Pikachu *Rosie as Misty *Gordon as Brock *Toby as Tracy *The Fat Controller as Proffessor Oak *Diesel as James *Daisy as Jesse *Bulgy as Meowth *Dennis as Wobbuffet *Diesel 10 as Giovanni *Emily as May *Billy as Max *Lady as Dawn *James as Gary Oak *Bertie as Ritchie *Harold as Sparky (Ritchie's Pikachu) *Skarloey as Chimchar *Rheneas as Charmander *Edward as Wallace *Madge as Ash's Mum Thomas/Camp Lazlo (Camp Thomas) *Thomas as Lazlo *Percy as Raj *Stepney as Clam *James as Slinkman *Gordon as Scoutmaster Lumpus *Diesel as Edward *Bill and Ben as Chip and Skip *Derek as Samson *Donald and Douglas as Dave and Ping-Pong *Skarloey as Larry *Rheneas as Louie *Sir Handel as Leonard *Peter Sam as Liniment *Spencer as Commander Hoo-Haw *Emily as Patsy *Molly as Jane Doe *Rosie as Nina *Mavis as Gretchen *Elizabeth as Almondine *Daisy as Ms. Mucus *Salty as The Old Turtle *Sir Topham Hatt as The Big Bean *The Spiteful Breakvan as The Bear Thomas/Biker Mice From Mars (Biker Steamies From Mars) *Thomas as Throttle *James as Vinnie *Gordon as Modo *Emily as Charlie *Molly as Carbine *Percy as Rimfire *Diesel as Lawrence Limburger *Arry as Karbunkle *Bert as Greasepit *Bulgy as Fred the Mutant *Diesel 10 as Lord Camembert Thomas/Avenger Penguins (Avenger Steamies) *Thomas as Marlon (Thomas and Marlon are both the main heroes) *Percy as Bluey *Gordon as Rocky *Emily as Bella *Diesel as Caractacus P. Doom (Diesel and Caractacus P. Doom are both the main villains) *Spencer as Harry Slime (Spencer is evil in HOTR) *Edward and Henry as The Badly Drawn Brothers *Arry and Bert as Monsters 1 and 2 *Troublesome Trucks as The other Monsters *Duck as Joe *Rosie as Fairy Angel *The Horrid Lorries as The Stink Brothers *The Fat Controller as Mr. President Thomas/Wind in the Willows (Willows of Sodor) *Edward as Mole (Mole's voice suits Edward the Blue Engine) *Henry as Ratty *Gordon as Badger *Thomas as Toad (Toad's voice suits Thomas the Tank Engine) *Percy as Billy Rabbit *Duck as Ernest *Lady as Georgina *Toby as Auberon Mole *Stanley as Thomas *Diesel 10 as The Jailer *Rosie as The Jailer's Daugther *Diesel as The Chief Weasel *Arry as The Weasel Henchman *Bert, Splatter, Dodge and The Trucks as The Other Weasels *Elizabeth as Ms. Carringon-Moss (The Female Magistrate in the 1983 movie) *D261 as The Clerk *Dennis as Alfred *Daisy as The Fat Bargewoman *James as Reggie *Emily as Rosemary *The Angry Policeman as The Policeman (Fat-Face) *Spencer as Isambard 'Bilbone' Toad *Molly as Alice Thomas/Henry's Cat (Thomas' Engine) *Thomas as Henry's Cat *James as Cris Rabbit *Emily as Pansy Pig *Henry as Ted Tortoise *Gordon as Douglas Dog *Rosie as Denise Duck *Percy as Sammy Snail *Duck as Phillip Frog *Edward as Mosy Mouse *Toby as The Bus Conductor *Spencer as Farmer Giles *The Angry Policeman as Constrable Bulldog *The Fat Controller as The President *Diesel as Rum Baa Baa Thomas/The Wombles (The Engines) *Toby as Great Uncle Bulgaria *Edward as Tobermory *Thomas as Orinoco *Gordon as Tomsk *Henry as Bungo *Percy as Wellington *Mavis as Madame Cholet *Diesel as MacWomble the Terrible *Emily as Alderney *Rosie as Shansi *Daisy as Miss Adelaide *James as Stepney *Duck as Obidos Thomas/Budgie the Little Helicopter (Thomas the Little Tank Engine) *Thomas as Budgie *Emily as Pippa *Toby as Lionel *Gordon as Chuck *Percy as Dell *James as Smokey *Edward as Don *Skarloey as Ben *Rosie as Lucy *Lady Hatt as Mrs. Kitchen *Murdoch as Ken *Henry as Mike *Duck as Ernest *Diesel as Sharkey *Salty as Wally *Spencer as Jon Claude *Jack as Backhoe *Alfie as Nosey *The Fat Controller as The Announcer *The Barber as Mr. Harrison *Elizabeth as Mr. Harrison's Car Thomas/Wacky Races (Sodor Races) *Thomas as Sawtooth *Edward as Rufus Ruffcut *Henry as Professor Pat Pending *Gordon as Peter Perfect *James as Red Max *Percy as Private Meekly *Toby as Lazy Luke *Duck as Elmer (Luke's Cousin) *Donald as Rock Slag *Douglas as Gravel Slag *Dodge as Big Gruesome *Splatter as Little Gruesome *The Chinese Dragon as The Dragon *BoCo as Sargeant Blast *Emily as Penelope Pitstop *Skarloey as Rug Bug Benny *Rheneas as Willy *Sir Handel as Danny *Peter Sam as Ring-a-Ding *Rusty as Kurby *Duncan as Mac *Duke as Clyde *Diesel as Dick Dastardly *Bulgy as Muttley *Sir Topham Hatt as The Announcer *Oliver as Blubber Bear (Blubber Bear's voice suits Oliver) *Daisy as The Female Alligator (Daisy and The Female Alligator are both female characters) *Spencer as The Wargames General *Salty as The Sheriff *Troublesome Trucks as Alligators *Max and Monty as The Ghosts *Rosie as Breena *Molly as Brenna Bubbles (A Fan-made WR character made by BorisFangirl) *Cranky as The Mechanic *Jack and the Pack as Construction Vehicles *Hector as The Kodiak Bear Thomas/Dangermouse (DangerThomas) *Thomas as Dangermouse (Both the main heroes) *Percy as Penfold *Sir Topham Hatt as Connel. K *Diesel as Baron Greenback (Both the main villains) *Scruffey as Nero *Bulgy as Steleto *Diesel 10 as Counula (Diesel 10 is evil in TATMR) *D261 as Professor Crumhorn Thomas/Count Duckula (Count James) *James as Count Duckula (Both vain) *Emily as Nanny (Both care about James and Count Duckula) *Gordon as Igor (Both have deep voices) *Edward as Svialtoalv the Bat *Henry as Dimitri *Spencer as Dr. Von Goosewing (Spencer is evil in HOTR) *Arry as Ruffles (Ruffles' voice suits Arry) *Bert as Burt (Both share the same name) *Splatter as Junior (Junior's voice suits Splatter) *Dodge as The Unmasked Brother (Both stupid) *Donald as Dr. Potson *Douglas as Mr. Soammes *Mavis as Mrs. Bludgeon *Boco as Mr. Painybrush *Elizabeth as Mrs. Grab *Den as Gaston (Gaston's voice suits Den) *Dart as Pierre (Pierre's voice suits Dart) *The Spiteful Brake Van as The Egg (The Egg's voice suits The Spiteful Brake Van) *George as Oddbeak Thomas/Codename: Kids Next Door (Codename: Steamies Next Door) *Thomas as Numbuh 1 (Both Leaders) (Numbuh 1's Voice Suits Thomas) *Duck as Numbuh 2 (Both Western) Numbuh 2's Voice Suits Duck) *Rosie as Nambuh 3 (Both Cute) (Numbuh 3's Voice Suits Rosie) *Percy as Numbuh 4 (Both Small) (Numbuh 4's Voice Suit Percy) *Emily as Numbuh 5 (Both Beautiful and Smart) (Numbuh 5's Voice Suits Emily) *Elizabeth as Numbuh 86 (Both Bossy and Horrid) Numbuh 86's Voice Suits Elizabeth) *Mavis as Numbuh 362 (Numbuh's 362's Voice Suits Mavis) *Gordon as Numbuh 60 *Molly as Numbuh 10 *Oliver as Numbuh 1-Love *Boco as Maurice *James as The Kid (Both Vain) *Henry as Joe Balooka *Edward as Trevor *Toby as Monty Uno *Jack as Sidney *Isobella as Jessica *Lady as Lizzie Devine *Spencer as Heinrich Von Marzipan (Spencer is evil in HOTR) (Heinrich Von Marzipan's Voice Suits Spencer) *Madge as Henrietta Von Marzipan (Both Beautiful and Kind) (Henrietta Von Marzipan's Voice Suits Madge) *Daisy as Cree Lincoln (Both Mean) (Cree Lincoln's Voice Suits Daisy) *Bulgy as Chad Dickson (Chad Dickson's voice suits Bulgy) *Caroline as Mushi Sanban *Smudger as King Sandy *Arry as Toilenator (Toilenator's voice suits Arry) *Bert as Knightbrace (Knightbrace's voice suits Bert) *Salty as Stickybeard (Both pirates) *Hector as Count Spankalot (Count Spankelot's voice suits Hector) *Diesel as Father (Both the main villains) (Father's Voice Suits Diesel) *Diesel 10 as Grandfather (Grandfather's Voice Suits Diesel 10) Thomas/The Flintstones (The Trainstones) *Thomas as Fred Flintstone (Both the main heroes) *Emily as Wilma Flintstone (Both the main females) *Edward as Barney Rubble (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Fred and Barney) *Molly as Bretty Rubble (Both wives to Edward and Barney) *Rosie as Pebbles Flitstone (Both cute) *Percy as Bam Bam Rubble (Both boyfriends of Rosie and Pepples) *Gordon as Mr. Slate (Mr. Slate's voice suits Gordon) *Toad as Dino (Dino's voice suits Toad) *Stepney as Arnold the Paper Boy (Arnold the Paper Boy's voice suits Stepney) *Toby as Grand Pumba (Grand Pumba's voice suits Toby) *James as Joe Rockhead (Both vain) *Diesel as Xavier the Villain (Both the main villains) *Scruffey as The Cat (The Cat's personality suits Scruffey) *The Other Engines as The Other Quarry Workers *Henry as Uncle Tex (Uncle Tex's voice suits Henry) *The Fat Controller as The Great Gazoo (The Great Gazoo's voice suits The Fat Controller) *Elizabeth as Mrs. Slaghople Thomas/Top Cat (Top Skarloey) Note: My Thomas/Top Cat parodies are linked up to my Thomas/The Flintstones parodies. *Skarloey as Top Cat (both are the oldest of the narrow-gauge engines and alley cats) *Rheneas as Benny the Ball (both are best friends to Skarleoey and TC) *Duke as Choo-Choo (Choo-Choo's voice suits Duke) *Sir Handel as Brain (both are contrary and dimwitted) *Peter Sam as Fancy-Fancy (both are chatty and friendly) *Rusty as Spook (Spook's voice suits Rusty) *Fergus as Officer Dibble (Officer Dibble's voice suits Fergus) Thomas/Shining Time Station (Shining Time Port) *Thomas as Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) *Duck as Mr. Conductor (George Carlin) *Emily as Stacy Jones *Molly as Tanya *Percy as Matt *James as Schemer *Henry as Harry Cupper *Gordon as Billy Twofeathers *Oliver as Dan *Rosie as Becky *Mavis as Kara *Stanley as Tito *Jack as Tex *Alfie as Rex *Daisy as Didi *Old Slow Coach as Grace the Base *Sir Topham Hatt as JB King *Murdoch as Barton Winslow *Harold as Mayor Flopdinger *Spencer as Horbart Hume *Elizabeth as The Queen *Isobella as Midge Smoot *Madge as Grinny *BoCo as Tucker *George as Buster the Bully *Diesel as Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin *Arry as Evil Worker 1 *Bert as Evil Worker 2 *Lady as Mr. Conductor's Sister Thomas/Blackadder (BlueEngine) *Thomas as Blackadder (Both the main heros) *Percy as Baldrick (Baldrick's voice suits Percy) *Duck as Lord Percy (Lord Percy's voice suits Duck) *Gordon as Melchett and Duke of Wellington *Oliver as Flasheart *James as George (Both Vain) *Toby as Captain Kevin Darling *Rosie as Kate/Bob (Kate/Bob's voice suits Rosie) *Spencer as Baron Von Richthoven *Emily as Queen Elizabeth I and Nurse Mary (Queen Elizabeth I and Nurse Mary's voices suits Emily) *Mavis as Nursie *Salty as Captain Redbeard Rum *George as Ambassador *Edward as Lord Topper *Henry as Lord Smedley *Daisy as Amy *Diesel as Prince Ludwing (Both evil eneimes to Thomas and Blackadder) *Duncan as MacAdder *Bulgy as William Pitt the Younger *Diesel 10 as Bishop of Bath and Wells *Elizabeth as Lady Whieadder (Elizabeth and Lady Whiteadder are both bossy) *Murdoch as Lord Whiteadder (Lord Whiteadder's voice suits Murdoch) *Boco as The King (from 1982 pilot episode) *Molly as The Queen (from 1982 pilot episode) *Rusty as Prince Harry (from 1982 pilot episode) *The Fat Controller as Field Marshall Douglas Haig Thomas/The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Steam Engines) *Rosie as Blossom (Rosie and Blossom are both Pink) *Molly as Bubbles (Molly and Bubbles are both kind) *Emily as Buttercup (Emily and Buttercup are both Green) *Toby as Professor Utonium *Mavis as Ms. Keane *Sir Topham Hatt as the Mayor *Lady Hatt as Sara Bellum *Duncan as Mitch *Bill and Ben as Flyod and Llyod *Flora as Mary *Harold as Taking Dog *Harvey as Mike Believe *Stanley as Rainbow the Clown *Lady as Bunny *James as Brick (James and Brick are both Red) *Thomas as Boomer (Thomas and Boomer are both Blue) *Percy as Butch (Percy and Butch are both Green) *Oliver as Ace *Henry as Big Billy *Duck as Snake *Peter Sam as Little Arturo *Smudger as Grubber *Gordon as Bossman *Sir Handel as Tiny *Edward as Skinny Slim *Diesel as Mojo Jojo *Daisy as Sedusa *Elizabeth as Princess *Diesel 10 as Him *Hector as Roach Coach *Spencer as Major Man *BoCo as Fred the Monster *Bulgy as Fuzzy Lumpkins *Troublesome Trucks as Robbers *Old Stuck-Up (from RWS) as Harold Smith *Cranky as Steve the Monster *The Horrid Lorries as The Three Headed Monsters *George as Lenny Baxter *Dennis as Mr. Green *Scruffey as Kitty *The Spiteful Break Van as Mr. Mime *The Stationmaster's Wife as Femme Fatale *D261 as The Boogie Man *Sixteen (from RWS) as Abracadaver *Spamcan (from RWS) as The Sandman *The Angry Policeman as Officer Mike Brokowski *The Chinese Dragon as The Giant Ant Category:SonicandKnuckles